The FBI Baby
by lexiegurl
Summary: Jess is pregnant and finally going back to work. And now her and Collin will be getting married! Please R&R. Continuation story of When A Loved Friend Vanishes.
1. Chapter 1

The FBI Baby

Chapter 1

(Jess is 3 months pregnant)

"Oh my god." Jess cried. "Yes." She couldn't believe that Collin had asked her to marry him.

Collin put the diamond ring on Jess's finger. Tears of joy where going down Jess's face. She could not believe all of this. First she finds out she's pregnant and now Collin wants her to marry him. Jess was so excited about all of this.

"I love you so much Jess." Collin said just as happily as Jess was.

"Collin, you'll never know how much I love you." Jess cried overjoyed. They then shared a long kiss.

The next morning Jess felt so different having to get up at 6 in the morning so she could be to work at 7:30 to 8. She wished she could sleep in because she had really enjoyed that, but she was really happy that she could go back to work too. She had to get up even earlier though since she was pregnant. "Hey Jess are you ready to go back to work?" Collin asked her once he saw her starting to wake up.

"No, I want to sleep in." Jess told him since they were up pretty late last night from excitement of Collin asking her to marry him.

"I think everyone does. So, how are you feeling?" Collin asked knowing what kind of morning she'd had yesterday.

"Good, now. I'll be feeling bad in a little while. Morning sickness has to be the absolute worse part of being pregnant." Jess told him.

They both laughed a little and then Jess decided to try to get up to start getting ready for work. Once she sat up she instantly felt worse. "You alright?" Collin asked Jess noticing that she looked like she felt terrible.

"Yeah, just feeling a little horrible." Jess said. Minutes later, Jess jumped up in a mad dash for the bathroom. Collin immediately followed her into the bathroom to hold her hair back for her. He felt so bad that she had to go through the morning sickness everyday for about the next 2 months

"Are you sure you want to go back to work today?" Collin asked Jess once she had stopped gagging for a few minutes.

"Yeah, I have to. I've been out of work for a month. I want to go back." Jess told him.

"Even though you might get sick at work?" Collin asked her.

"I doubt it will happen much at work, more in the mornings but I can still do my job, which is what I'm dying to do right now." Jess reminded him.

"If that's what you want to do, then I'm not going to stop you." Collin told her. He held Jess's hair for her as she started gagging again. He was so objective to her going back to work but he knew that he couldn't stop her if she wanted to go to work she was going and nothing was going to change her mind.

"Yeah, it's what I want to do." Jess said once she felt better.

Collin watched as she went back in the bedroom after she felt better. "I'm going to work today." Jess insisted as she began to get ready.

"I'm not trying to stop you or anything." Collin said.

"Good." Jess said laughing somewhat.

Collin watched Jess as she was getting ready for work as he lay in bed. He didn't like the idea of her going to work while being pregnant, because she could get hurt and she was sick a lot. He wished that he could make her stay home but he knew that she was stubborn and that she was going. But he knew that before long Pollock would put her out of work and she would be happy about that.

As Jess was getting ready for work she thought about how worried Collin was about her going back to work. She wished that there was a way for her to convince him everything would be fine but she knew that he would always be cautious because of his friend that lost her baby. Now though, she was excited to be going back to work to help people and to tell Nicole, Antonio, and Pollock that she was going to be getting married to someone who loved her just as much as she loved him.

"Collin, I promise you that I will be fine." Jess reassured him.

"I trust you Jess, I really do." Collin said.

Jess just smiled. "I can't believe in 2 weeks I have an appointment to get an ultrasound so we can finally see our baby." Jess said excitedly.

"I would never forget that." Collin said as he smiled.

"I know you wouldn't. Well I got to go. I will see you tonight." Jess said as she gave Collin a quick kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too Jess. Have a good day back at work." Collin said.

"I will try." Jess said as she waved bye to him.

"So, how do you two feel about Mastriani coming back to work?" Pollock asked them, curious at what they would say.

"I think it's good that she is coming back to work. We just need to make sure that she doesn't get herself into a lot of trouble in a bad situation." Nicole said.

"Don't worry about that Scott, I will be watching her very closely. I care about her safety just as much as you two do." Pollock stressed to them about Jess's safety.

"She'll be going out on the field won't she?" Antonio asked Pollock.

"Yeah, just not in dangerous places." Pollock answered. Nicole smiled knowing how much Pollock cared about Jess's safety.

"That's good; at least we know that she will be as safe as possible until her desk duty." Nicole said.

"Yes she will." Pollock said. "I'll be in my office. When Mastriani arrives, I want to speak to you."

"Yes, sir." Antonio said as Pollock walked away.

"Jess must be really happy coming back to work because she likes to work as much as we do." Nicole said. "This job is just part of her life and when you have to stay out of it, it's rough."

"I bet. But you know I really enjoyed that vacation we had earlier this year. I wonder what being out for a month would be like." Antonio said.

"I don't know but I bet it would be nice." Nicole fantasized about how great a month long vacation would be.

While Nicole and Antonio were talking Jess walked over to her desk which was where they were. "Hey guys!" Jess said extremely happy.

"Jess! Hey!" Nicole said just as happy.

"Glad your back Jess." Antonio told her.

"I am so glad to be back too." Jess said. "I was ready to come back before now, but Pollock wouldn't let me."

"And that was smart of him. So, how's being pregnant going. You're starting to show." Nicole asked smiling.

"It's going pretty good. Morning sickness has started. But it's going pretty good. I get an ultrasound done in two weeks to finally see my baby and get pictures." Jess told them.

"That'll be fun." Nicole said.

"I know it is, and I am dying to see the ultrasound." Jess said.

"Hey what's with the new ring?" Nicole asked Jess curiously.

"Oh." Jess smiled. "Last night, Collin asked me to marry him."

"Are you serious?" Nicole asked her.

"Yes!" Jess half shrieked excitedly.

"And you said yes right?" Antonio asked.

"Of course I did." Jess said. Jess rolled her eyes at Antonio, men.

"Wow." Nicole said pretty surprised.

"Yeah." Jess said still smiling.

"Well, we're happy for you and we're glad you're back. Now we have to go to Pollock's office. He wanted to see us once you were here." Nicole said.

"Ok." Jess said.

"Mastriani. Glad to have you back." Pollock said once they were in his office.

"Thank you sir." Jess said. She was so happy to get back in the routine of working.

"We have a case." Pollock announced as he started walking towards the bullpen.

"Did you really miss this?" Antonio asked Jess as they were walking to the bullpen.

"Actually, I did a little." Jess said.

"We have a missing 13 year old. Haley Rhodes. She got on the bus to go home from school, the bus driver let her off at her stop yesterday afternoon but she never made it home. From her bus stop to her house is about 500 yards or so. I want Mastriani and Scott talking to the bus driver. I want Cortez going to that stop and see if you can find anything." Pollock ordered them.

"Yes, sir." Nicole said as they all walked in different directions.

It only took a few minutes for Jess and Nicole to get to the school and meet the bus driver. "Hi I'm Nicole Scott; this is my partner Jess Mastriani." Nicole introduced themselves to the driver.

"Hi, I'm Amy Davis." Amy introduced herself also. "Do you know anything about Haley?"

"No, not right now. What time did you drop her off at her stop?" Nicole asked her.

"At the same time as every other day. About 3." Amy said.

"Does she always walk that distance to her home or is there normally someone there to pick her up?" Jess asked.

"Normally she walks to her house. I never thought that something would happen to her." Amy answered..

"We don't know that something did." Nicole reassured her.

"Did you notice anything different about the area than normal?" Jess asked.

Amy thought about it for a few minutes. "No, it was the same as any day." Amy told them.

"Did Haley act different than normal before or after she got off of the bus?" Nicole asked Amy.

"No, I mean everything was just the same as it is everyday. I just hope that she is ok." Amy said.

Jess and Nicole glanced at each other. "Don't worry. She'll be fine." Nicole assured Amy.

It had been about 2 hours and everyone was meeting back at the bullpen for an update with the case. "Give me everything you know." Pollock told them.

"Well, Haley is a good student, has a lot of friends. Good family life. She has no reason to runaway." Antonio rattled off to Pollock. Nicole looked at Jess who looked like she didn't feel good.

"You alright?" Nicole asked Jess quietly so that Pollock wouldn't hear them talking.

Jess nodded her head that she was fine as Antonio continued talking. But even though Jess felt horrible she was trying not to let it get to her. Jess then began to feel like she had earlier that morning. She didn't even tell anyone anything as she walked away from where they were at the bullpen. Nicole just watched Jess walk away. Pollock looked at Nicole and then Nicole started to follow Jess because she wanted to make sure she was alright.

Nicole seen Jess go in the bathroom and then she got really worried that Jess wasn't ok. Nicole then went into the bathroom to check on Jess. When she got in there she heard Jess gagging and she knew what was wrong. "Jess, are you ok?" Nicole asked still a little worried about her.

"Yeah." Jess said a little weakly in between getting sick.

"Do you want to go home for the day? I'm sure Pollock won't mind." Nicole asked Jess.

"No, I'll be fine in a little while." Jess claimed. "I thought morning sickness was only in the morning."

"Unfortunately no." Nicole told her.

"You mean 2 months of all day sickness?" Jess asked.

"Yeah." Nicole said. She heard Jess gagging again and she knew she was going to make Jess go home no matter what. She felt so bad for her because she didn't deserve this after all she had been through but Nicole knew that it was a big part of being pregnant.

Once Jess felt better she came out and saw Nicole standing there. "You need to go home Jess." Nicole told her.

"No, I can't. I have a job to do." Jess said.

"Jess you look terrible. I know it's your first day back and all but you don't need to be pushing yourself too hard. I think you should go home and get some rest and come back tomorrow." Nicole told her friend.

"No, Nick. I'm fine. I promise I am fine." Jess retorted as she walked out of the bathroom. Nicole was still worried about Jess.

So they all met back at up at the bullpen and then Nicole told Pollock what they had found out from the bus driver. Pollock didn't even ask about Jess even though he noticed how bad she looked. "That was helpful. Go see what Cortez has come up with in forensics." Pollock said since Antonio had walked away once Nicole and Jess were back.

"Yes sir." Jess said. Nicole and Jess started walking over to where Antonio had forensics and Pollock walked to his office.

"Jess, I'll meet you there, I need to go do something." Nicole said.

"Ok Nick, I'll see you in a few minutes." Jess said as her and Nicole walked different ways.

Nicole got to Pollock's office and knocked before she walked in. "Enter." Pollock said and Nicole walked in.

"Sir, I need to talk to you about Jess." Nicole told Pollock.

"About what with Mastriani?" Pollock asked Nicole.

"I think that she needs to go home at least for today." Nicole said.

"Why?" Pollock asked Nicole.

"Because sir, she looks terrible and she walked off while Antonio was talking because she got sick. I mean, I know that she's pregnant and all, but I think at least today she should go home. I'm worried about her sir." Nicole expressed her concern to him.

"Yes, I would have to agree with you Scott; she does look like she feels bad." Pollock said. "Why don't you go get Mastriani, and then you two come back to my office and I'll decide if she goes home today."

"Thank you sir." Nicole said. So she left to go get Jess. "Jess, Pollock needs to see us in his office." Nicole said.

"Me too?" Antonio asked.

"No, just me and Jess." Nicole said.

"Sir, you wanted to see us?" Jess asked.

"Yes Mastriani. I can tell that you feel horrible and you look like you feel horrible. I have also been made aware that you got sick earlier." Pollock said. Jess glared at Nicole.

"Sir, I am fine. I can do my job." Jess protested.

"You see, most people say that when they are not fine. Mastriani, go home for today and then you can come back tomorrow and do your job." Pollock told her.

"Sir, I can do my job today. It's only my first day back." Jess argued.

"Go home today, now, or I will put you on desk duty for the next week." Pollock ordered her.

Jess just looked at Pollock and Nicole angrily. "Fine sir. I will see you tomorrow." Jess said as she stormed out of Pollock's office.

"She's mad." Nicole said.

"Yes she is. She'll get over it though once she realizes that it is the best thing for her and her baby." Pollock said.

"Yeah. Thank you sir." Nicole said.

"You're welcome Scott." Pollock said.

Nicole walked out and went back to where Antonio was working on forensics. "Where did Jess go?" Antonio asked Nicole.

"Pollock sent her home. I mean, she got sick, and she looked terrible. I'm just glad that she can go home today and relax." Nicole said.

"That's good. I thought she looked like she was sick too." Antonio agreed.

"I mean I know she's pregnant, but she can't overdo it and hurt the baby. So I'm going to watch her until then and make sure she takes it easy." Nicole said.

"Yeah. Was she mad when she was sent home?" Antonio asked.

"Oh yeah. But she will get over it." Nicole said.

Jess walked in the door to her apartment. She was so mad that she had been sent home. Collin came from around the corner and saw Jess. "Jess, what are you doing home so early?" Collin asked her.

"Pollock sent me home because I got a little sick." Jess answered angrily.

"Well, you look like you feel bad." Collin said.

"Why is everyone telling me that?" Jess asked frustrated. "I'm pregnant. Getting sick is part of it. I can still do my job!" Jess yelled as she started to cry.

"Hey, hey. Look, Jess. Everyone is just trying to make sure that you don't overdo it and get hurt." Collin told her.

"I know, but I know when to stop, I know not to over do it." Jess cried.

"Come here." Collin said pulling Jess into a hug. "It will be alright. They just don't want anything to happen to you or to the baby."

"I know. And I know in the end I will thank them for it." Jess cried. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Jess." Collin said.

A few hours later, Jess was dying to know what happened in the case but she knew she was not allowed to go back to the office or she'd be in big trouble. She did have a plan though, call Nicole. "Scott." Nicole answered her phone from the office.

"Hi Nicole." Jess said.

"Jess?" Nicole asked wondering why Jess would be calling.

"Can you tell me something?" Jess asked her.

"Sure." Nicole said.

"What's going on in the case? I'm dying to know since I got kicked off of it." Jess reminded Nicole of the earlier events.

"It's solved. Haley's safe back at home." Nicole said.

"Do you know who took her?" Jess asked wanting every last detail.

"It was one of her neighbors. He got her in his car and told her he was going to drop her off at her house but instead took her to his house and held her there and no one knew about it. But when it happened someone had seen it and when the case made the news they called in about what they saw." Nicole told Jess.

"That's great. Thank you so much Nicole. I needed to know that the case was solved." Jess sighed with relief.

"Your welcome Jess. Pollock will never know you called." Nicole replied.

"Thanks again Nick. I'll see you tomorrow." Jess said.

"Alright Jess. Bye." Nicole said.

**_Please R&R. I hope everyone that enjoyed When A Loved Friend Vanishes, enjoys this one too. Next chapter will be posted soon! Lexie_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been 2 weeks since Jess had started working. The sickness had slowly gotten better but she was still having problems from time to time. Jess was excited about today because she and Collin were going to be able to see their baby on the ultrasound and get pictures to show everyone. She ended up getting to work a little early that day. "Hey Jess, you're here early." Nicole noticed.

"Yeah, I got up earlier than normal and I had the normal morning sickness, but today I feel petty good. Better than I have earlier this week." Jess said.

"That's good. Isn't your ultrasound today?" Nicole asked her.

"Yeah, it is. I'm going to be getting pictures so that everyone can see her." Jess said excitedly.

"Her?" Nicole asked a little confused. "How do you know it's going to be a girl?"

"It's just a feeling." Jess said smiling. "But I have to wait 5 more weeks to find out for sure." Jess sighed.

"Well, I think you will be having a boy." Pollock said as he surprised Jess and Nicole.

"What sir?" Jess asked.

"You said that you think you are having a girl. I like to think that you are having a boy. Even though we won't know for awhile, will we?" Pollock asked smiling.

"We will, but I am the on with the visions." Jess said also smiling.

"You never know Mastriani." Pollock told her.

"That is true sir. Now these are going to be the longest five weeks ever." Jess said leaning back in her chair.

Pollock and Nicole smiled at Jess. "Alright agents, time to get back to work." Pollock told them.

"Yes sir." Nicole said.

They had finished a case and now they were just working on their reports. After about 2 hours Jess finally broke the silence. "So what's up between you and Antonio?"

"Nothing really." Nicole denied.

"Sure Nick. I know that there is something going on between you and him." Jess said.

"Well, you've known from the start haven't you?" Nicole asked Jess.

Jess just gave a smile. "Yeah, I sure have." Jess said a little sarcastically.

It was finally 2:30 and Jess was getting her things together for her doctor's appointment. "Can you tell Pollock that I left because I can't find him." Jess asked Nicole.

"I will." Nicole told Jess. "Now go, before you're late."

"I am, I am." Jess said as she heard her cell phone ringing. She scrambled through her purse to find her cell phone. "Mastriani." Jess said as she quietly said bye to Nicole.

"Hi Jess." Collin said.

"Where are you? I thought you were going to meet me here." Jess asked quickly.

"I was, but I fell behind at work. I'll meet you at the doctor's office." Collin said to her.

"Sure." Jess said not even really thinking about what Collin said. "Let me go or I'll be the one that's late."

Collin just laughed. "I'll see you there." He said as they hung up from each other.

Collin was wondering where Jess was. It was 10 minutes before the appointment and she still wasn't there. Then he saw her car. Jess got out and walked up to the door where she seen Collin. "Collin!" She said excitedly. They gave each other a big hug.

"Hey Jess." Collin said happily too. "Are you excited? I know I am."

"Me too." Jess said as she and Collin walked inside. Jess signed in as Collin went and took a seat.

It seemed like the longest wait of Jess's life. Although it was only about 15 minutes it seemed like an hour long wait. "Jess Mastriani." The nurse called for Jess to come back. Jess and Collin followed the nurse into the ultrasound room.

"Is this the father?" The nurse asked pointing to Collin.

"Yes, he is." Jess said happily.

The nurse just smiled. "The doctor will be in shortly to do the ultrasound so you get to see your baby." The nurse informed them as she walked out and shut the door behind her.

"Just a few more minutes left." Jess said, excitement overwhelming her.

"Yep." Collin said just as excited.

Before they knew it the doctor was knocking on the door. She stepped inside Jess's room. "Hi Jess I'm Dr. Emily Spencer." The doctor said.

"Nice to meet you." Jess said.

"Would you like to see your baby?" The doctor asked her as she got the ultrasound machine ready.

"I would love that." Jess said as she looked at Collin and smiled. "Ok, you're baby looks nice and healthy." The doctor said as she continued to do the ultrasound.

Jess looked at her baby on the ultrasound screen and admired how beautiful it looked. She had never felt such an overwhelming amount of joy at seeing such a tiny gift from god. She was almost in tears from the happiness. "How about we get some pictures?" The doctor asked Jess bringing her out of her train of thought about the baby.

"Yeah, yeah, absolutely." Jess said not taking her eyes off the screen. "Can you believe it Collin? That wonderful baby is ours." Jess whispered as a tear of joy fell down her cheek.

**_Thank you to all of my reviewers... Please R&R. Next chapter will be posted by late next week... If i get 5 reviews for this chapter, I will post the next chapter sooner! Lexie_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Current date December 17)

"Are you ok?" Collin asked Jess seeing the tear fall down her cheek.

"Yeah, just overwhelmed with amazement and joy." Jess slightly cried.

"It is a lot to take in. But it's something that is the most amazing gift of all." Collin told her as he held her hand.

"That is so true." Jess agreed with Collin.

"It'll be even better once your baby starts to kick, and get more human-like features. Also, you will get to see if it is a boy or a girl at your next visit." The doctor reminded them.

"I cannot wait for that. Everyone I work with and all of my family will be placing bets on if it's a boy or a girl." Jess laughed. "But for now, I'm just glad that our baby is very healthy."

"It is that. How about you come back in another 5 weeks for another ultrasound?" The doctor asked Jess as she handed her the pictures.

"Of course." Jess said. "Thank you so much. I'll see you again in 5 weeks."

"Your welcome. Enjoy those pictures with all the family." The doctor told Jess.

"I will don't worry." Jess said as she was getting ready to walk out of the room. "Thanks again. Bye."

"Bye." The doctor said as Jess left.

Jess went out to the front desk and made her next appointment with Collin by her side. "Would you like your appointment on January 23 at 1?" The secretary asked Jess.

"That'd be perfect." Jess replied back. "Do you mind if we go to back to the office after we leave here so that I can show everyone the pictures?" Jess asked Collin.

"I don't mind at all." Collin said smiling at Jess.

Nicole and Antonio were sitting at their desks working on paperwork when Jess snuck up on Nicole. "Check it out Nicole!" Jess said excitedly and she handed the pictures to Nicole.

Nicole immediately took them and started looking at them. "Aw, Jess. These pictures are remarkable. I'd keep them forever if I was you."

"That I am definitely doing." Jess told her.

Antonio looked at the pictures right after Nicole. "Wow Jess, these pictures are incredible."

"How does it feel?" Nicole asked Jess.

"How does what feel?" Jess asked slightly confused.

"To finally be able to see your baby." Nicole said.

"Oh. Um." Jess thought about it for a minute. "It feels extraordinary."

"But it's amazing." Collin said as he came up behind her.

"I bet it is." Nicole agreed.

"Do you know where Pollock is?" Jess asked Nicole and Antonio.

"I think he's in his office." Antonio told her.

"Thanks Antonio. I'm going to go show him these pictures and then Collin and I are going to go out for dinner if y'all would like to come." Jess said hoping Collin didn't mind.

"We'd love to. Where at?" Nicole asked. Jess told them where and then she went to Pollock's office, leaving Collin behind talking to Nicole and Antonio. Jess knocked on Pollock's door before walking in so she wouldn't interrupt something and get in trouble. "Sir?"

"Nice to see you Mastriani." Pollock said truly happy to see Jess.

"Here are the pictures from today." Jess said excitement filling her voice,

Pollock looked through them and handed them back to Jess. "They're fantastic." Pollock said, a smile lighting up his face. Jess couldn't help but to smile back.

"I better get going. I'm going to dinner with Collin tonight and he's out there waiting." Jess told her boss.

"Really? Have a good time." Pollock told her.

"Thank you sir." Jess said as she walked out of his office. "Ready to go?" She asked everyone. All three of them nodded in agreement.

Later that night Jess and Collin were relaxing at home when Jess decided to break the silence between them. "So, how do you feel about being a daddy?" Jess asked Collin a little teasingly.

"I'm anxious, nervous, excited, the list goes on. But to be truly honest, it feels like the best that that has ever happened in my life." Collin replied thinking about the question Jess had asked.

"It just feels right, like it was supposed to happen. I mean I'm still shocked from hearing that I was going to be a mom." Jess said.

"It was surprising but that is probably the best thing that could've happened." Collin repeated.

"I know. Especially after all that I went through. I was lucky that it didn't hurt the baby." Jess said.

"That was a miracle right there. Like Pollock said, you never let go of any hope or faith that you have." Collin told her. "He told me about everything that you have been through before I met you and all."

"Really?" Jess asked as she turned around and looked at Collin.

"Yeah, and he told me how no matter how bad it got for you, you never gave up." Collin told her.

"Nothing ever stands in my way anymore. I mean I know that the outlook may be bad, but something good will always come out of it." Jess said.

"It always does. Can you believe that it will be Christmas in 6 days?" Collin asked Jess.

"No I can't. What do you think about Pollock and his family, Nicole, Antonio, and Brad all coming over on Christmas Eve to have an early Christmas for like our work family?" Jess asked Collin.

"I would love that." Collin smiled.

"Great, I'll mention it to them tomorrow." Jess said. "And you'll mention it to Brad right?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Collin joked.

"Maybe because you're just mean sometimes." Jess joked back but smiling about how wonderful this Christmas was going to be.

"What about your family?" Collin asked Jess.

"I was thinking that we should surprise them on Christmas Day and visit them in Indiana. Let my mom and Doug meet you and then let them now we are going to be parents." Jess said.

"Oh, that sounds like a lot of fun." Collin agreed.

"Doesn't it? I haven't seen them in about a year since they were here in DC, so it'll be a fun surprise." Jess said.

"It sure does sound like it." Collin said as him and Jess laid down in the bed to relax.

"Yes it will. Now it's going to be the longest 6 days." Jess said smiling as she curled up next to Collin for the night.

The next day Jess had gotten up early because she had finally gotten used to having the morning sickness. She was tired of it but she knew that it was part of the pregnancy. It was now about 10 minutes before Jess was getting ready to leave to head to the office. "So you're going to mention to Brad about Christmas Eve today aren't you?" Jess asked Collin but she was actually reminding him.

"Don't worry Jess. I will. I promise." Collin promised as him and Jess were eating breakfast before she left.

"Alright. I'm trusting you." Jess reminded him.

"Have I ever broken a promise?" Collin asked Jess but not seriously.

"No." Jess said innocently.

"My point exactly." Collin said but still not being serious.

"Well, I better get going. If I'm late Pollock will not be happy." Jess said. "You are so lucky you are out of work." Collin just smiled at Jess. "I'll see you later." Jess told him as she gave him a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too and have a great day. Bye Jess." Collin said as she walked out the door.

"Bye Collin." Jess said.

Jess arrived at the office right before she was late. She breathed a sigh of relief because she wouldn't have to deal with Pollock yelling at her. "Hey Jess." Nicole said as she took she sat down at her own desk. "You look like you're kind of in a rush." Nicole pointed out to Jess.

"Yeah, just that I didn't want to be late and be yelled at again by Pollock. But I made it so it's good." Jess said as she got settled in for the day. "Oh yeah, Collin and I were talking about Christmas Eve last night and we were wondering would you like to come over for Christmas Eve?" Jess asked her.

"Absolutely. What about Antonio and Pollock?" Nicole asked her.

"We're inviting them too and Collin's going to ask Brad about it today." Jess said.

"That's great." Nicole said. "What do you have planned for Christmas Day?"

"Collin and I are going to Indiana to visit my mom and Doug. It'll also let them meet Collin and let us tell them we are going to be parents." Jess said happily.

"It sounds like a lot of fun." Nicole said.

"Yeah, it's going to be but I don't know how my mom is going to react when she finds out about me being pregnant." Jess said slightly nervous.

"Oh don't worry Jess, she'll be cool with it." Nicole reassured Jess.

"Thanks Nicole." Jess said.

"No problem." Nicole said to Jess.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go talk to Pollock about Christmas Eve and see if he wants to come." Jess told Nicole.

"Ok, if I see Antonio before you do, I'll mention it to him." Nicole said.

"Good. Thanks Nicole." Jess said as she walked off to go to Pollock's office.

Jess walked up to Pollock's office and knocked on the door. "Enter." Pollock said as he was working on paper work. "Yes Mastriani."

"I would like to ask you something sir." Jess told him.

"What?" Pollock asked her.

"I was wondering if you, Janice, Chloe and Michael would like to come over for Christmas Eve. It's going to be like a Christmas party with close friends." Jess said.

Pollock stayed silent for a minute. "We'd love to Mastriani." Pollock said smiling.

"Thank you sir." Jess said.

"Your welcome." Pollock said. Jess then walked out of his office and back to her desk.

"So what did he say?" Nicole asked Jess.

"He said that he and his family would love to come over." Jess said happy that Pollock wanted to come.

"Awesome." Nicole said. "I don't know where Antonio is, I haven't seen him yet."

"He's probably hiding out on us." Jess joked.

"Yeah, probably." Nicole agreed with Jess.

A few minutes later Antonio walked off of the elevator. He was running really late and he knew it and he really didn't want to be yelled at by Pollock. "Hey." Antonio slightly panted as he walked past Jess and Nicole.

"Where have you been?" Nicole asked Antonio as he walked past.

"I woke up late and now I'm going to be yelled at by Pollock. This is going to be a bad day." Antonio said as he tried to act like he was on time so Pollock wouldn't catch him.

"No it won't Antonio. It'll get better." Jess told him.

"Yeah, I hope so." Antonio said as he sat down at his desk.

A few hours later after Antonio's day had gotten better, Jess decided to ask him about Christmas Eve. "Told you your day would get better." Jess told him as she snuck up on him.

"Yes, thank god you were right. What's up?" Antonio asked Jess.

"I was wondering, do you want to come over to my place for Christmas Eve?" Jess asked him.

"For what?" Antonio asked her curiously.

"Collin and I are having a get together with everyone including Brad.." Jess told him.

"Sure, I'll come. It sounds like it will be fun." Antonio said.

"Great!" Jess said with a really big smile.

"How was your day at work today?" Collin asked Jess once she got home.

"Pretty good. We didn't have a case so it was an easy day." Jess said.

"That's good." Collin said.

"Always is. Did you get to ask Brad about Christmas Eve?" Jess asked Collin.

"I sure did." Collin told her.

"And?" Jess asked.

"He's coming." Collin said.

"That means that everyone is going to come." Jess said happy that her idea to get everyone over worked.

"That's great Jess." Collin said happy for her.

"Yes it is." Jess said smiling.

**_Thanks to all of my reviewers! No updates on any stories for about 10 days due to I will be out of town with no computer lol. But updates will come as soon as I get back! Next chapter: Christmas at last! Please R&R. Thanks again to everyone! Lexie_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was Christmas Eve morning and Collin and Jess were finishing up the last few details for the party before everyone got there. "When is everyone supposed to be here?" Collin asked Jess.

"I told them they could start getting here around 10." Jess said.

"So we have an hour to make this place look wonderful, even though it already does." Collin said impressed at what they had already done.

"Yeah it does, but we always have to make it better don't we?" Jess asked smiling at Collin.

"Like always. I think we need more lights and streamers." Collin laughed

"Collin! If we put anymore lights in here we'll burn the apartment down." Jess joked.

"No we won't. But we should decorate the cake." Collin hinted since the cake wasn't decorated yet.

"I agree with that." Jess said smiling at Collin as he pulled her close and gave her a kiss.

"This is going to be the best Christmas party ever." Collin commented as Jess walked over to where the cake was.

"Yes it will." Jess agreed. She began icing the cake and Collin walked over to her and also began icing the cake. Once they were done they had a little extra icing and Jess turned around and put some icing on Collin's face.

"Hey!" Collin yelled surprised. He then did the same thing back to Jess. After 15 minutes of covering each other in icing they were on the floor laughing at each other. "You got a little icing on you." Collin stated the obvious to Jess.

Jess just looked at Collin. "You think? Well you do too." Jess teased back. Jess just rolled her eyes as she got up and went to go change into different clothes that weren't covered in cake icing. "You might want to change your clothes." Jess suggested, imitating what Collin had just said to her about the icing.

"Thanks, I'll get right to that." Collin said as Jess walked away.

Once they were both cleaned up they went back in the kitchen to finish decorating the cake. It was a red cake with light green icing and Jess decorated it by writing Merry Christmas on it. She also drew little Christmas ornaments around the outer edges of the cake. "Wow Jess. That looks amazing." Collin complimented her after he saw the cake when it was finished since Jess wouldn't let him see it until she was done.

"Thanks." Jess said smiling proud of what she had just finished. While they were talking they heard someone knock on the door. "I wonder who's first."

"I'm guessing Nicole and Antonio." Collin guessed. "Or it might just be Nicole."

"I'm thinking Nicole and Antonio." Jess said as she went and answered the door.

"Merry Christmas!" Nicole said smiling.

"Hey Nicole." Jess said. "Merry Christmas to you too."

"Jess, it looks great in here." Nicole said admiring how wonderful Jess's place looked.

"Thanks Nicole." Jess said.

"How long did it take you guys to do this?" Nicole asked them.

"We were up until about 1 last night and then we got up at 8 and worked on it until now." Jess stated.

"Well, all of that work paid off." Nicole said as she walked to where Collin was waiting. "Hey Collin."

"Hi Nicole." Collin said.

"Where's Antonio?" Jess asked Nicole.

"He called me and told me that he'll be here around 11 because there was something that he had to do." Nicole said.

"That's strange. I wonder what he has to do on Christmas Eve." Jess wondered.

Everybody had already exchanged gifts at the office yesterday but they still brought gifts for Chloe and Michael. "Where should I put these?" Nicole asked referring to the gifts she had from her and Antonio to Chloe and Michael.

"Um, you can put them right under the tree." Jess suggested.

"Ok." Nicole said as she went to put the presents up.

"So are you excited about going to Indiana tomorrow?" Nicole asked Jess.

"I am beyond excited." Jess half shrieked.

"I'm kind of nervous." Collin said.

"Really? Why?" Jess asked him curiously.

"I'm meeting your family for the first time." Collin reminded her.

"They'll like you, I know they will, especially Doug." Jess insisted. Collin just smiled at Jess.

While they were talking they heard someone at the door. "I'll get it." Jess said since she was the closest to the door.

Jess opened the door and Brad was there. "Well, hello Jess." Brad said.

"Hello to you Brad." Jess said. "Come on in."

Brad walked in and looked around. "Wow, this is great." Brad said. "Hey Collin."

"Hey Brad." Collin said.

"You two did great on decorating this place." Brad repeated still pretty amazed.

"Thank you." Jess said. Nicole and Brad also talked to each other.

It was about 10:30 now and they knew Antonio was going to be late but they were wondering where Pollock was. "He'll be here. You got to think, he has two kids." Nicole joked.

"Yeah, true. I'll know how he feels soon." Jess joked.

About that same time, someone knocked on Jess's door again. "I bet that's him." Collin said.

"I'm sure." Jess agreed as she got up to answer the door. "I'm so glad you're here sir." Jess said once she answered the door and seen Pollock, Janice, Chloe and Michael.

"I'm glad I could come Mastriani." Pollock said. Chloe and Michael were excited to be there and they were proving it too.

"Hi Janice." Jess said.

"Hey Jess. You look great." Janice told Jess.

"Thank you." Jess said smiling.

They all went to the dining room where everyone was waiting. Everyone said their hellos and all. "Where's Cortez?" Pollock asked noticing Antonio wasn't there.

"He's going to be late. He told me he'll be here about 11 or so." Nicole told him.

"That is strange for Cortez to be late, especially to something like this." Pollock wondered also. He and Janice also complimented Jess on how great the place looked. Jess loved that everyone liked it so much.

They all just sat down and talked while Chloe and Michael checked all of the decorations out. They were waiting for Antonio to get there and then they would start serving the lunch. They had to be done with everything by 8 since Collin and Jess's flight to Indiana was at 10. All of the flights on Christmas Day were full so they had to take one that night. But Jess was still happy that she was going to surprise her mom and Doug. A little after 11 Antonio finally got there. "Hey Antonio." Nicole was the first one to say anything to him.

"I'm finally here." Antonio said. He smiled at Nicole since she had said hey to him.

"Where were you?" Nicole asked him.

"I just had to go out and get something. Nothing major." Antonio lied hoping that no one would notice.

"Right." Nicole mumbled not really believing him.

"Are you all ready for lunch?" Jess asked smiling. She had hid the cake so no one could see it until it was time to serve it.

Everybody agreed with Jess and they started to help set up everything. Before long, they were all eating one of the best Christmas lunch's ever. Everyone complimented Jess on how good everything was. Jess was flattered at how much everyone liked everything.

"Who's ready for cake?" Jess asked. It was about an hour later and Chloe and Michael were dying to open their gifts but no one would let them yet.

"We are!" Michael and Chloe yelled excitedly.

"I figured so." Jess laughed as she walked over and got the cake. She brought it over and everyone was amazed at how detailed the cake looked.

"That's amazing, Jess!" Nicole admired at how wonderful the cake was. Jess just smiled at Nicole's compliment.

"How about you cut the first piece sir?" Jess asked Pollock.

"I'd love to." Pollock said smiling as he cut the cake for Chloe and Michael.

"Uhh, Jess." Antonio said to get Jess's attention while they were all eating the cake.

Jess looked over at Antonio. "Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Antonio asked her.

"Sure." Jess said as she stood up. Antonio also got up and they walked out of the room. Nicole was curious and wanted to follow them to see what was up but she decided not to.

"What's up?" Jess asked Antonio once they were in a separate room.

"This is why I didn't get here until 11 today." Antonio said as he pulled out the ring he had bought and showed it to Jess.

"Antonio that's beautiful." Jess said in amazement.

"You really think so? I'm going to ask Nick to marry me today." Antonio told Jess.

"Are you serious, Antonio?" Jess asked somewhat surprised. "I know she'll say yes."

"I sure hope so." Antonio prayed. He then put the ring away and went back to where everyone was at.

"So, Chloe, Michael, are you ready to open your presents." Jess asked them.

"Yea!" They both yelled at the same time almost bursting with excitement.

Jess just smiled at them. "Alright then, come on." Jess said as she went in there with them to get their presents and bring them back to where everyone was.

They opened them pretty quick and loved everything they got. They also thanked everyone for everything. Collin and Jess just looked at each other and smiled because they knew soon they would be getting presents for their new baby.

"So, Jess. Where are you going to put the nursery at?" Nicole asked her to start up another conversation.

"We are actually looking for a house to buy before the baby's born." Jess said.

"Really?" Pollock asked a little surprised.

"Yeah. We had been talking about it since we found out that I was pregnant and now we know for sure that we want to get a new house." Jess explained.

"That'll be nice." Antonio said.

"Yeah, but we still got a long way to go." Collin said. "We've looked at several houses so far, but still haven't decided."

"You will soon enough." Pollock told them.

"I hope we do. It takes a long time to get the nursery just right." Jess said.

"What type of house are you thinking about?" Janice asked them.

"A small house that's maybe two stories. We'll know it when we find it." Jess replied.

"I know you will." Janice said smiling.

"Yeah you will Jess." Antonio said. "Hey Nicole, can I ask you something?" Jess looked over at Antonio and smiled knowing what he was getting ready to ask Nicole.

"Sure." Nicole responded as Antonio got up and walked over to her. She had no idea what he was getting ready to ask her. He got in front of her and got on one knee.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring as everyone watched. "Nicole, I love you so much and I would like to know, will you marry me?"

Nicole was shocked. She couldn't even say anything as she cried tears of joy. She shook her head saying yes to Antonio's question. "I love you so much too Antonio." She stood up and she and Antonio shared a long kiss.

Everyone just smiled at them. "Congratulations Nicole." Jess told her over joyous best friend.

"I know you knew." Nicole joked.

"I did actually. He told me when I and he walked in the other room for a few minutes." Jess confessed. Nicole just smiled at Jess. She was extremely happy and still in shock from what Antonio had just asked her.

It was later that night and everyone was beginning to leave because Collin and Jess would have to leave soon. "Mastriani, I will see you on the 28th." Pollock reminded her as he got ready to leave.

"I'll see you then too. Bye." Pollock, Janice, Chloe and Michael all said their byes too and they left.

"Well, I guess I'll run into you later Collin." Brad said as he too got ready to leave.

"Same here." Collin said as Brad left. Nicole and Antonio decided to hang around a little longer.

"You know what we should do Jess." Nicole told Jess.

"What?" Jess asked her.

"We should have a double wedding." Nicole suggested. Collin and Antonio were also listening to what Nicole was saying.

"That's a great idea Nick." Jess agreed with her. Collin and Antonio also agreed with her. "But we are going to have to wait until after I have the baby. I wouldn't be able to fit in a dress." Jess teased.

"Don't worry, we will." Nicole laughed. After about 30 minutes Nicole and Antonio were leaving to go back to Nicole's house since Collin and Jess had to finish packing. "I'll see you later Jess. Have fun in Indiana."

"I'll try. Bye you guys." Jess said as they left. Collin also said bye to them before they left.

"Are you finally ready to go to Indiana?" Jess asked Collin once everyone was gone and they were finishing up packing.

"Actually, yeah I am." Collin said. "I can't wait to meet your family."

"Don't worry, you'll like them and they'll like you." Jess smiled. "We better get going or we'll miss our flight." Jess remembered when she glanced at the time.

"Yes we should." Collin said. Instantly, they finished packing their things and headed off for the airport. Jess was excited to be able to surprise her mom and Doug while Collin was excited and nervous at the same time. They both knew that it was going to be a fun surprise for Toni and Doug though.

Their flight had just landed in Indianapolis and it was midnight. Jess couldn't believe how late it was but she decided that since she had a key to the house she'd sneak in with Collin and go to bed in her old room and surprise her mom and Doug in the morning. "Come on, we're going to go to where I used to live. I have a key so we're going to sneak in until morning because they are probably asleep." Jess said to Collin as they were leaving the airport.

"That's fine with me." Collin agreed with Jess. It was only about a 20 minute ride from the airport to where Jess used to live. "So this is where you grew up?" Collin asked pretty impressed.

"It was until that one day changed my life." Jess said.

"What do you mean?" Collin asked.

"The one day I was out trying to find my brother and I grabbed a pole at the same time lightening struck it." Jess explained.

"Are you serious?" Collin asked surprised at what he was hearing.

"Yeah. I was lucky enough to survive and that's what caused me to have visions. Well actually they started out as dreams when I was asleep but they evolved into visions and that's what caused me to join the FBI." Jess added to what she had just told Collin.

"I never knew that." Collin said. "That's pretty astonishing though."

"A lot of people don't know that but I'm kind of glad it did happen because I like the FBI most of the time and I've made some really good friends and it's just really changed my life." Jess admitted.

"That's what makes me love you so much." Collin said smiling at her.

"How about we see how quietly we can sneak in here." Jess whispered slightly laughing.

"We can do it." Collin whispered back to her. Jess took out her key and unlocked the door. They both quietly snuck in and Jess locked the door behind her.

"Follow me up here." Jess whispered. "And don't fall."

"Ha-ha, I won't." Collin whispered back at her. So they quietly snuck up to Jess's old room and put their stuff up. They both got in the bed and quickly fell asleep.

Jess woke up the next morning around 8. She heard Toni and Doug talking downstairs. "Collin, wake up. My mom and Doug are already up." Jess said trying to wake Collin up.

"Hmm? What?" Collin asked sleepily.

"Get up, my mom and Doug are downstairs talking. I don't think that they know we are here yet." Jess said as Collin woke up.

"I thought they would know." Collin said slowly waking up.

"Obviously not. I'll go down there first, and then I'll come get you." Jess said.

"Sounds good to me." Collin said as he laid back down in the bed.

Jess got up and slowly headed to where she heard her mom and Doug talking. She walked in there and they hadn't noticed her yet. "Mom, Doug, it's me!" Jess exclaimed happily.

"Jess!" Her mom asked shocked.

"Jess!" Doug said happily as he got up and gave her a big hug. He was really happy to see her.

"When did you get here?" Toni asked Jess.

"Probably about midnight last night. I still have that key that I had from 2 years ago." Jess said. "And when I got here I just snuck in and figured I'd surprise you."

"Well you did a great job surprising us." Doug said still happy to see his sister.

Toni kept noticing how big Jess had gotten since she last seen her but she didn't want to say anything. But Doug wanted to know. "That's exactly what I wanted." Jess said smiling.

"Jess, you look a little bigger since we seen you last year." Doug observed trying to make the statement half way into a question.

"Really? You'll know more about that in a few minutes. First though, I want you to meet someone." Jess said.

"Who?" Toni asked curiously.

"You'll see. I'll be right back." Jess said as she walked off to go get Collin.

"Ok." Doug said as he watched Jess walk off.

Jess walked into her room to see Collin still lying in the bed. "Get up Collin." She said as she half jumped on the bed.

"I'm up. I'm up." Collin repeated as he sat up. "Are they ready to meet me?"

"Yes they are." Jess said to him as she started pulling him out of the bed.

"Ok, ok." Collin said as he got out of the bed and got finished getting dressed.

"Just come on." Jess persisted until they finally walked downstairs. "Mom, Doug, I would like you to meet Collin."

Collin then came in where Toni and Doug were. "Hi." Collin said a little nervously.

"Nice to meet you Collin. I assume that you snuck in with Jess?" Toni asked him.

"She told me to." Collin told her.

"Why is it I'm not surprised." Toni joked with Jess.

"Hi Collin." Doug said to him.

"You must be Doug." Collin said. He knew now that Jess was right when she said that they were going to like him.

"Yep, always have been." Doug replied back but not sarcastically.

"Here is the thing, Collin is my fiancé and we found out a little over a month and half ago that we are going to be parents." Jess said happily.

"Are you serious Jess?" Toni asked surprised and happy at the same time.

"I am dead serious. That's why I am looking bigger." Jess said extremely happy.

"Jess, that's great!" Doug shouted with excitement. He was really happy for Jess and he was going to be an uncle.

"Wow, Jess. Why didn't you call me sooner about it?" Toni asked wondering why Jess wouldn't want to tell her that sooner.

"Because I wanted to surprise you and tell you with us talking like this." Jess told her. "I wanted to see your expression when you found out."

"I understand that. That's still great though. When's the baby due?" Toni asked.

"We won't know for another 5 weeks." Jess told her.

"Well you are going to have to call and tell me when the baby is due and whether it's a boy or a girl." Toni told her.

"Don't worry, I will." Jess promised.

"Do you two want some breakfast?" Toni asked them.

"Sure." Jess and Collin said.

They all ate breakfast and talked a little more to get to know Collin better.

After a little while Jess and Toni were alone to talk. "So what do you think of Collin mom?" Jess asked her.

"I think he's nice, caring, and I think he will make a great husband and dad." Toni said honestly.

"I do too." Jess said smiling.

"How long have you two been together?" Toni asked Jess.

"For about a year." Jess said. "He was going to leave me because he had taken an undercover job for the DOJ, which is where he works, and he was going to be gone for a year. But then I got in the accident and he came back and we found out I was pregnant and now he promised me he won't leave at least for awhile after the baby is born."

"At least you know that he will always be here for you when you need him." Toni said.

"Yeah, he's always been there for me and he always will be there for me." Jess agreed. "I love him so much and I don't know what I would do without him."

"I'm glad that you have found someone that you truly love Jess." Toni told her. "How about we go start making the Christmas dinner?"

"I'd love to." Jess said as her and her mom gave each other a hug.

"So mom, who all is coming for Christmas dinner?" Jess asked her mom while they began working on fixing the dinner.

"Originally it was all the family here in Indiana, but now we have two more very special guests, you and Collin. I'm so glad that you are here Jess." Toni said.

"I am too" Jess smiled.

**_Thanks to my reviewers! I just noticed I hadn't updated this one in a month... and don't worry chapter 8 of Betrayal is coming I promise. Please R&R.. 3 reviews and I'll update this one also! Lexie_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been about two hours since Toni and Jess had started cooking the dinner. They then heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it mom." Jess said as she walked to the door.

She opened the door to see Toni's parents standing there. "Grandma, grandpa!" Jess said excited to see them.

"Jess!" Julie said happy to see Jess.

"Hey my little agent." Martin said to Jess. That was his nick name for her.

"How are you guys?" Jess asked them as they came inside.

"We're doing great." Julie told Jess as they walked to the kitchen to say hello to everyone.

"Hi Mom, dad." Toni said excited to see that they were there.

"Toni, you look great." Julie complimented as she gave Toni a hug.

"Thanks, mom." Toni replied back.

"Hey Toni." Martin said as he too gave her a hug.

"I'm so glad that you could come." Toni said smiling.

"You knew we wouldn't miss it." Julie smiled.

"I'm glad you wouldn't, and now we have a new member of the family and a third coming." Toni stated.

"A new member to our family? Who?" Julie asked interestedly.

"He sure is." Jess told her.

"How about we meet him?" Martin suggested.

"No problem. I'll go get him and Doug." Jess answered as she began walking out of the kitchen.

Once Jess got upstairs where Doug and Collin were talking, she knocked on the door and they both looked up at her. "There are guests here to see you Doug." Jess said.

"Who?" Doug asked curiously.

"Grandma and grandpa." Jess informed him. "And they want to meet you Collin."

"Tell them we will be down there in just a minute." Doug said.

"Ok." Jess said smiling as she walked back downstairs.

"They said that they will be down here in a minute." Jess told everyone.

"Wonderful." Julie said smiling.

"How have you been Jess?" Martin asked her.

"I've been pretty good, I got into an accident earlier this year but it's part of my job." Jess replied.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Julie asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, I just got in a dangerous situation and it got me hurt and everyone says that I was in a coma for 6 weeks." Jess said.

"Yeah, your boss, Pollock, called us and told us what was going on and we wanted to come down there so bad but he insisted that everything you were fine and we shouldn't worry. But he kept us giving us updates every chance he could." Toni told her.

"Yeah he told me about that." Jess said. "I was glad when I called you guys to finally tell you that I was awake and safe." Jess added.

"We were glad to hear from you." Toni admitted to Jess.

"Hey grandma, grandpa!" Doug said as he walked into the kitchen followed by Collin.

"Well hello Doug." Julie said happy to see him.

"It's nice to see you again." Martin said also happy to see him.

"How have you been?" Julie asked him.

"Great." Doug exclaimed.

"That's good." Julie said.

"You must be Collin." Martin mentioned as he looked at Collin.

"Yes." Collin responded as he shook Martin's hand.

"I'm Martin, Toni's dad." Martin said as he introduced himself.

"And I'm Julie, Toni's mom." Julie said as she too introduced herself.

"It's very nice to meet you both." Collin said politely.

"Oh he's so polite." Julie pointed out.

"That's why he's my fiancé." Jess said smiling at Collin. Collin just smiled back.

"Your fiancé?" Martin asked a little surprised.

"He asked me to marry him 3 weeks ago." Jess informed them.

"You two look like a happy couple." Julie told them.

"Thank you." Jess agreed.

"Who else is coming?" Julie asked Toni.

"Kelly and Dan." Toni said.

"Who are they?" Collin asked curiously.

"They are my dad's parents." Jess told him.

"Once they arrive, then everyone will be here." Toni said happily.

"That's great." Doug said.

It was about 4 pm now and they were all sitting at the dining room table talking and eating small snacks waiting for Joe's parents to arrive. They finally heard a knock on the door. "That must be Joe's parents." Toni said as she got up to answer the door.

"Toni, look at you. You look fantastic." Dan commented once she had answered the door.

"Thanks, you look good yourself." Toni mentioned smiling as they gave each other a hug.

"How are you?" Dan asked her.

"I'm great, you?" Toni asked.

"I'm doing well." Dan said smiling.

"Good. Hi Kelly." Toni said as she looked over at Kelly.

"Hey Toni. It's nice to see you again." She said smiling. "Where's Jess and Doug?"

"Right in here." Toni said as she let them inside and they walked toward the dining room.

"Hey!" Jess said happy to see them both. She got up and gave them both a big hug. "How are you guys?"

"We're doing great. How are you Jess?" Kelly asked her.

"I'm doing great also." Jess smiled. Doug had also gotten up and walked over to where Jess, Kelly and Dan were.

"Hey guys." Doug said to them.

"Doug! How have you been, we haven't talked in awhile." Dan said.

"I've been doing pretty good." Doug said. "Yeah, we've been busy here."

"Well it's good to finally see you again." Kelly claimed.

"I want you two to meet somebody." Jess said to Kelly and Dan.

"Who?" Kelly asked curiously.

Jess motioned for Collin to come over to where they were and he did. "Grandma, Grandpa, I'd like you to meet Collin, my fiancé." Jess said happily.

"Oh hi, it's nice to meet you Collin, I'm Kelly." Kelly responded. Dan also introduced himself.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you too." Collin said to both of them.

"Oh yeah, and I have a surprise that we found out about a month ago." Jess said.

"What?" Dan asked very curious. Martin and Julie had also walked into the living room where everyone was talking.

"We found out about a month ago that we are going to be parents." Jess announced excitedly.

"Jess that's amazing!" Kelly gasped both surprised and happy.

"Well, you two well make excellent parents." Julie complimented them.

"How about we get on with dinner?" Toni asked.

"Oh, of course." Julie said as they began to set up the table.

They all participated in setting up for the dinner while the continued to carry on conversations. "So Jess, how is your job going?" Dan asked her.

"It's the FBI." Jess laughed. "But actually it's going pretty good. I got in an accident earlier but everything is good now."

"You should really get out of the FBI, it's so dangerous." Julie warned.

"I know, but it's all worth it. Saving lives, helping people, just everything about it attracts me to it." Jess emphasized.

"But we all still worry about you a little." Julie reminded her.

"Trust me, everyone there, especially my boss, watches over me all the time." Jess assured her smiling.

"Alright we trust you." Julie said.

Jess just smiled. She was so glad to have everyone there and to be having such a good time.

After a while, they were all ready to start opening Christmas presents and enjoy the rest of the night since Jess and Collin had to leave early the next day. "I wish we could've gotten something for your baby." Kelly said.

"Oh, it's fine. No one knew. I was hoping it would be a surprise." Jess noted. "Plus I know someone back home has to be planning a baby shower eventually."

"Who do you think would?" Collin asked.

"Knowing Nicole, she would." Jess said.

They all laughed at that. "I bet she would." Collin agreed.

The next morning Collin and Jess were getting ready to leave, even though they wanted to stay longer. "Well, mom, I've had a lot of fun this Christmas." Jess said sad that she had to go.

"Aw, Jess, I've had a really good time too." Toni said.

"It was nice to meet you Toni, Doug. I've had a really fun time too." Collin speculated.

"That's great Collin. It was nice to finally get to meet you too." Toni said.

"Now, you have got to take care of my little sister." Doug reminded Collin.

"Don't worry, I will take really good care of her." Collin said smiling.

"I know you will." Doug joked.

"Well, we have got to get going mom, or we will miss our flight." Jess told her mom sadly.

"Have fun back at home and I hope you can come back over soon." Toni said.

"I do too. I love you mom." Jess said as she gave her mom a hug. "I love you Doug." She said as she also gave Doug a hug.

"I love you too Jess." Doug said sad that she was leaving.

"Don't worry; I'll call you guys later this week." Jess promised.

"We love you and we'll talk to you soon Jess." Toni said. "Bye."

"Bye mom, Doug." Jess said. Collin also said his goodbyes.

A little while later Jess and Collin were on their way back to Washington DC. "That was a fun trip." Jess said as they were heading home.

"It was, and you were right. You're family is really nice." Collin said.

"See I told you." Jess teased.

"You did." Collin agreed. "I actually kind of wanted to stay longer."

"Me too. But it's back to work on the 28th." Jess said disappointed that she couldn't stay out longer.

"Is this the same Jess that said she couldn't wait to get back to work a month ago?" Collin asked teasing Jess.

"Of course, but I'm tired of it again." Jess explained. "But only a few more months and I'll be out for awhile on maternity leave."

"Exactly. Enjoying being able to work in the silence while you can." Collin said.

"Trust me I will." Jess said. At about that time they were landing in DC. "We're finally home." Jess smiled.

**_Thanks to all of my reviewers! Next chapter... Everyone is back to work after Christmas... but something happens to Jess... Will her and her baby be alright? Please R&R... 3 reviews and I'll update! Lexie_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"How was it in Indiana?" Nicole asked Jess as they were getting off of the elevator on the first day back after Christmas.

"It was perfect. Colin had fun meeting everyone just like I said he would." Jess speculated.

"He knows you're always right. How did they react when they found out you were pregnant?" Nicole asked her.

"They were surprised, very surprised but happy for me too." Jess stated.

"That's great." Nicole said.

"What about you? How are you feeling since Antonio asked you to marry him?" Jess asked Nicole.

"It still doesn't feel like it's real." Nicole exclaimed, her voice still full of excitement.

"It is trust me." Jess said as the two got their morning coffee.

Jess and Nicole were sitting at their desks talking and looking at their engagement rings when Pollock walked over to where they were.

"Having a nice girl talk agents? Or should I say wedding talk?" Pollock asked them jokingly.

Nicole looked at Pollock kind of surprised at his question. "Ha-ha. Yeah we are sir, talking about our double wedding, who's going to be there, how expensive it's going to be, you know all the normal wedding talk stuff." Nicole commented back at Pollock sarcastically.

Pollock just rolled his eyes at the two of them. "Well it's time to get out of dream world and into reality agents. We have a case." Pollock informed them as he walked off. Nicole and Jess just laughed before getting up and following him to the bullpen where Antonio was also waiting.

"Kayla Rhodes, 16 years old, disappeared last night between 8 and 10 pm from her home. Her parents left her home alone at 8 and when they came back at ten she was gone." Pollock rattled off the facts. "The mom, Sandra Rhodes, 36 years old, professor at Georgetown, and the dad, Eric Rhodes, 37 years old, trauma doctor in the ER at Washington Hospital Center. Only child and the parents say that she had no reason to run away. Go find her." Pollock ordered as everybody already knew what to do.

Sandra and Eric were already at the office waiting to hear any information about their daughter. "Hi, I'm Nicole Scott and this is Jess Mastriani." Nicole introduced herself and Jess as they walked into the interrogation room.

"Do you know anything about Kayla?" Eric asked nervously. Pollock was observing the interview with the parents.

"No, not yet, but with your answers to a few questions, we will." Jess sympathized.

"Can you tell us what happened last night?" Nicole asked. Her and Jess were standing up across from the two.

"We left the house at 8 and she said she would stay home and we completely trust her. When we came back at 10 we couldn't find her." Sandra responded shaking a little from fear.

"Does she have a boyfriend she may have gone out with?" Jess asked them.

"She has a boyfriend but she would never go off without our permission." Eric insisted. "She knows better than to do that."

While Eric was talking Jess felt like she was having some cramps but she knew she shouldn't be but they weren't that bad so she didn't worry about them. Nicole noticed something was up with Jess. "You ok?" Nicole asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jess mumbled.

Nicole just gave Jess an unsure look. "Does she have her driver's license or a car?" Nicole asked Kayla's parents.

"No, she's got her permit but that's it." Sandra said.

"How are her grades in school?" Jess asked.

"They are exceptional. She's in the top of her grade." Eric bragged about Kayla.

Jess's cramps were just getting worse but she kept ignoring them not thinking about them and Nicole could tell that Jess was in a lot of pain but Jess kept denying it. Even Sandra and Eric noticed but Jess denied it to them also. "Is there anyone that might-" Jess began to ask Eric when suddenly another pain came and tears came to her eyes. It got so bad that she fell to her knees and right after that Pollock came into the room.

"Mastriani, what's wrong?" Pollock asked extremely worried about Jess. Even though the pain only lasted for about 45 seconds, it seemed like forever to Jess.

"I keep having cramps but its nothing, I promise." Jess assured them not wanting to make what just happened a big deal.

"It's not nothing." Nicole told Jess. "You were in a lot of pain, I could tell."

"How far along are you?" Eric asked. Jess glared at him wondering why the hell he was asking. "I'm a doctor so I can help you."

"She's about 4 months along." Pollock informed him. Jess also glared at him, she didn't care to have a possible suspect knowing all the details about her right now.

It hadn't even been two minutes and Jess was in pain again. This time it had gotten worse and everyone could tell. Jess was now worried that something was wrong. "She needs to get to the ER." Eric told them. "I can come to if you need me."

"No, but she is going to the ER now." Pollock said. As soon as Jess got her composure back, she didn't have any resentment about going to the ER.

"Nicole, will you call Colin for me?" Jess cried as the pain slowly crept back.

"Yeah, as soon as we are on our way." Nicole promised. Jess rode with Pollock and Nicole followed close behind.

Colin met them at the ER and he was extremely worried about Jess. "Are you alright?" Colin asked, fearful that something might be extremely wrong.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'm fine." Jess insisted. "The pain is slowly getting better."

They immediately took Jess back to be seen by a doctor before anything happened. Everyone including Colin had to wait until the doctor was finished making sure there was nothing wrong with Jess or the baby. About 20 minutes later a doctor came out to talk to them. "You can come back to see her." The doctor told them. As they followed the doctor to where Jess was, they still kept wondering if anything was wrong.

"Is the baby hurt?" Colin asked once they were in Jess's room.

"No, the baby is fine. She just had something known as false labor, where she was having cramps but nothing was really happening. We've put her on some medicine that should stop any part of labor that might be happening and we are going to keep her overnight." The doctor informed them. They all breathed a sigh of relief knowing that Jess and the baby weren't hurt.

"You scared us there for awhile Jess." Nicole said glad that her friend was going to be fine.

"I didn't mean to." Jess said innocently.

"It's ok; at least it was nothing too bad." Pollock said.

"You'll have to stay out of work for about a week." The doctor told Jess.

"I can't! I have-" Jess immediately protested.

"She will don't worry." Pollock interrupted her. Jess went to protest against her staying out of work again. "You're not working." Pollock told her. The doctor then walked out of the room and Pollock turned around to Jess, "You will be working, but only on desk duty. Understand?" Pollock whispered.

"Yes sir." Jess sighed.

"Well we're going to let you get some rest and we will be back before visiting hours are over." Pollock told Jess.

"I'll see you guys later then. Bye." Jess told them. Antonio had never gotten to the hospital but Nicole and Pollock would tell him what happened back at the office.

"Bye Jess." Nicole waved as her and Pollock left.

Antonio was back at the office wondering where Nicole, Jess, and Pollock were at. He was getting ready to call Nicole when Pollock stepped off the elevator followed by Nicole. "Where's Jess?" Antonio questioned them since she wasn't there.

Pollock and Nicole glanced at each other. "She went into false labor here and we had to take her to the hospital. She and her baby are alright but she has to stay in the hospital overnight and I told her that we would come and see her before visiting hours were over." Pollock answered.

"Well that's good that she's not hurt or anything." Antonio said relieved.

"Yeah, but as bad as I hate to do it, we have got to get back on this case." Pollock began. "I want both of you in there to finish interviewing the parents."

"Yes sir." Nicole agreed as her and Antonio walked off to the interrogation room.

"How is agent Mastriani? Is anything wrong?" Eric asked as Nicole and Antonio walked in the interrogation room.

"She's fine, but right now we need to focus on your daughter Mr. Rhodes." Nicole said.

"What else do you need to know?" Sandra asked starting to get annoyed.

"A lot of things. The more we know, the quicker we can find your daughter." Nicole explained to them. Eric and Sandra just sighed in acceptance.

"I was so scared Colin. I thought we were going to lose the baby." Jess confessed now saying how she really felt. "At first I didn't worry about it but as the pain got worse I got more scared."

"Well at least we know that both of you are safe and that you got here in time." Colin reminded her.

"Yeah, thankfully." Jess said.

"Hi Toni, this is John Pollock, Jess's boss." Pollock answered as he called Toni about what had happened to Jess.

"Hi, how are you?" Toni asked Pollock.

"I'm good, you?" Pollock asked.

"Good. Is something wrong?" Toni asked him fear swelling inside of her.

"Not anymore, but something happened to Jess earlier." Pollock told her.

"Oh no, is she hurt?" Toni asked her voice full of worry.

"No, no she's doing well now, but earlier she had gone into false labor causing her to have to go to the hospital." Pollock said.

"But she's fine now, right?" Toni asked.

"Yes and so is the baby. Colin is with her." Pollock said.

"Well Doug and I are going to come down there now so that we can see her." Toni said.

"You don't have to do that Toni; she will be getting out of the hospital tomorrow." Pollock assured her. "I can get her to call you."

"Are you sure?" Toni asked still a little concerned.

"Yes, and if anything changes I will call you and keep you up to date I promise." Pollock emphasized his promise trying to ease Toni's concern.

"Thank you so much." Toni said reluctantly to Pollock.

"It's no problem, bye." Pollock said as he hung up the phone.

Nicole and Antonio had just finished interviewing Kayla's parents and were reporting to Pollock to tell them what they found out. Nicole knocked on his door. "Enter." Pollock said in his usual tone. Nicole and Antonio walked in his office. "What did you get from the parents?"

"Well, they don't believe she had any reason to runaway because she is a good student in school, and she has a loving boyfriend, but she doesn't have a driver's license or a car. They said that she wouldn't go off on her own and they don't know anyone that would want to hurt her." Nicole rattled off the facts.

"The boyfriend, who is he?" Pollock asked.

"Aaron Lawson, 16 years old. He has been dating Kayla for 7 months and her parents totally trust him." Antonio told Pollock.

"Go find him, and talk to him." Pollock ordered them. "Let's see what he says about Kayla."

"Yes sir." Nicole said as her and Antonio walked out.

"I don't know that I want to go undercover even before the baby is born. I don't like leaving you alone if something happens." Colin told Jess.

"It's ok Colin, I know that you would be here for me no matter what, but you do still have to work." Jess told him.

"True, but I just don't like to do that, because I mean, I would have felt bad if I was undercover and couldn't have been here for what happened today." Colin said.

"It would've been alright I promise. You know that Pollock, Nicole and Antonio would've taken good care of me." Jess reminded him.

"I know, but still." Colin said.

"Colin, its ok, if there is an undercover job that you want to take, go ahead and take it. Everything will be taken care of here." Jess said trying to convince him about everything.

"The reason I asked is because Hamilton asked me about an undercover job and I told him I didn't know." Colin told Jess nervously.

"How long would you be gone?" Jess asked.

"A little under a week." Colin said.

"Go ahead and take it. I'll be fine, and if anything major happens, I'm sure Hamilton will contact you." Jess told him.

"You're right. I'll be leaving tomorrow night at around 8." Colin told her.

"That'll be great since I'll be home from the hospital." Jess said.

"I just didn't want to leave you." Colin told Jess.

"I'll miss you but everything will be alright. I love you." Jess said.

"I love you too." Colin said as they gave each other a kiss.

**_Thanks to all of my reviewers! Do you think anything will happen to Jess while Colin is gone? Please R&R... 4 reviews and I'll update! Lexie... Don't forget to check out my other stories... 'Truth' and 'What Would Happen If'_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jess was finishing up packing all of her stuff that was at the hospital before she was finally able to leave and only Colin was with her at the hospital, but Nicole and Antonio promised to stop by later. "Jessica are you ready to go?" The doctor asked her.

"Yes, I am." Jess said excitedly.

"Now remember, you need to be on bed rest for about a week, then when you go back to work take it easy for awhile alright?" The doctor asked her.

"I will." Jess reluctantly agreed. She wanted to get back to work so much, but she knew that there was no way Pollock and Nicole would let her get back to work, even though Pollock had said he would put her on desk duty. He had changed his mind so that Jess would relax more and not get stressed.

"Good." The doctor agreed. He signed her discharge papers and a nurse took Jess outside to wait for Colin to get the car.

Colin soon came up to the where Jess was waiting, and Jess had never been happier. "I am so glad to be coming home." Jess said as they rode home.

"I'm glad everything is alright. I'm still a little leery about leaving you though." Colin told Jess.

"It's fine, I just have to keep myself busy for about a week without work. I think I will lose my mind, again." Jess sighed.

"No you won't, you'll do fine." Colin told her.

"I know I will, but I miss being able to work." Jess said.

"You'll be back at work before you know it, and then you'll want time off." Colin joked.

"I know, but you know we're going to a have a baby in five to six months, and everything is going to be so much different." Jess reminded him.

"But it will be different for the better." Colin told her.

"Yeah, you're right." Jess said.

The rest of the ride home was silent. Once they were inside Jess was extremely tired, so she went and lied down on the bed. Colin went and lied down beside her. "I'm going to miss you Jess." Colin said as he stroked her hair.

"I'm going to miss you too Colin." Jess told him tiredly.

They both laid there until Jess fell asleep. Colin watched her sleeping and regretted that he ever let himself take the undercover job for a week but he couldn't back out now, and he knew that Jess was right and that everything would be fine while he was gone. Before he knew it, he too had fallen asleep.

When the two of them finally woke up, it was about 6 that night. "Hey Colin." Jess said as she was waking up.

"You're awake." Colin teased.

"Don't you have to leave in two hours?" Jess asked him.

"Yes, unfortunately." Colin mumbled.

"Aw, come on, it will be fun. How about I fix you some dinner before you go?" Jess asked him.

Colin smiled. "That would be great."

So Jess got up and fixed him one of the best dinners ever since he was leaving. Around 7, Nicole and Antonio stopped by Jess's. "Hey guys." Jess said as she let them inside.

"Jess, how are you feeling?" Nicole asked her.

"A little sore and tired, but doing better." Jess told her.

"That's great." Antonio said.

"Yeah." Jess agreed.

"Hey Antonio, Nicole." Colin said. "Well, Jess I need to be getting ready to leave."

"Where are you going?" Nicole asked him.

"I have to go undercover for about a week. Jess insisted that I go." Colin added.

"Sure." Nicole said. Colin got up and walked back to their room to pack his stuff. "Girl, did you really say he could go?"

"Yes, I did." Jess admitted. "He needs to go to work, especially since he's going to be out for awhile right before the baby is born and right after."

"Yeah that is true." Antonio agreed with Jess.

"Yeah, and he is leaving the office in an hour, so he's got to leave here anytime now." Jess said,

"Oh ok." Nicole said a little surprised.

About 10 minutes later, Colin was ready to leave to go undercover. "Well, I got to go Jess. I love you and if anything happens, make sure you get up with me." Colin reminded her.

"Don't worry Colin, I will. I love you too, and I'll see you in a week." Jess promised. They gave each other one last kiss before Colin left. "Bye."

"Bye Jess." Colin said.

"I'm going to miss him." Jess told them.

"Well, we're here for you." Nicole reassured Jess.

"Thanks you guys." Jess said smiling.

Jess woke up the next morning remembering that Colin had left the night before. She knew she had to come up with something to do for a week, but didn't know what. As she sat down to read the newspaper that she figured out what she would do. She would start looking for a new house for her and Colin.

Since Jess was supposed to be on bed rest and wasn't allowed to drive, she decided to look for houses online. She knew exactly what type of house her and Colin wanted, so she wouldn't have a problem trying to find a nice house for them.

"So what do you think about Colin going undercover while Jess is supposed to be on bed rest?" Antonio asked Nicole.

"I mean Jess did tell him to go, so it's cool. He needed to work anyway, Like Jess said, he is going to be out for awhile here soon." Nicole said.

"Yeah, I agree." Antonio said.

"Still though, I wonder what Jess is going to do for a week without work." Nicole wondered.

"I don't know. Maybe she'll start looking for that new house that she and Colin want." Antonio said.

"Yeah, maybe, but she can't drive." Nicole said. "At least that's what she said the doctor said."

"Maybe you can help her look." Antonio suggested.

"Yeah, that would be fun." Nicole said.

"You should go ask Pollock if you can do that with her tomorrow." Antonio said.

"I will." Nicole agreed.

"Sir, can I talk to you for a minute?" Nicole asked Pollock once they got done giving him an update on the case.

"Sure agent." Pollock said as they walked into his office.

"I was wondering if me and Jess could go and possibly look at some houses for her and Colin to start considering to buy since they will be buying a new house soon." Nicole asked.

"Does Mastriani want to?" Pollock asked.

"I don't know sir, but if she does can I go with her?" Nicole asked remaining hopeful.

Pollock didn't say anything for a minute and that made Nicole nervous. "Of course agent. Mastriani probably has nothing better to do with her week off."

"Thank you so much sir. I will talk to her about it tomorrow and then tell you what she said." Nicole told Pollock.

"Alright agent." Pollock said as Nicole left his office.

Since it was going pretty slow, Nicole decided to go ahead and call Jess to see if that is what she wanted to do tomorrow. "Hello?" Jess asked answering her cell phone.

"Hey Jess." Nicole said.

"Nicole!" Jess responded happily. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go look at some houses for you and Colin to possibly consider buying tomorrow. I'll come with you." Nicole said.

"Oh, I'd love to. I was actually going to start looking for some online today." Jess told Nicole.

"Great. I'll tell Pollock that you want to so then I have the day off tomorrow." Nicole said.

"Thanks Nicole." Jess said happily.

"No problem Jess. I'll see you tomorrow." Nicole said.

"See you tomorrow Nicole. Bye." Jess said.

"Bye." Nicole said.

Nicole then went back to Pollock's office to tell him that Jess said she wanted to go tomorrow. "Hi sir."

"Did you talk to Mastriani?" Pollock asked Nicole.

"I did and she said that she wants to go looking for houses tomorrow." Nicole said.

"Great. Well then you have the day off tomorrow." Pollock approved.

"Thank you sir." Nicole said.

"No problem, just have fun with Mastriani." Pollock responded to her.

"I will sir." Nicole said smiling as she walked out of his office.

The next morning Jess woke up hearing someone knocking on her door. She had no idea who it could've been since she was still half asleep. She looked at the clock and it was only 8 am. She dragged herself out of bed and answered the door. "Good morning." Nicole said cheerfully.

"Hey Nicole." Jess said sleepily.

"Did I wake you up?" Nicole asked seeing how sleepy Jess was.

"Yeah, but it's fine. I need to get up anyway." Jess said. "Come on in."

"So what do you think about finally being able to go and look for your own house? Are you excited?" Nicole asked excited for Jess.

"Oh am I ever. I hope we find several nice ones to show Colin when he gets back." Jess said as she started making coffee to wake herself up.

"I hope we do too. You deserve this so much Jess." Nicole told her best friend.

"Thanks Nicole. Thank you so much for taking a day off from work to help me look for a nice house today." Jess said.

"It's no problem Jess. I'm actually looking forward to it. Thank Pollock for letting me off." Nicole said. "I was worried for a minute that he would say no."

"I know. I'm surprised that he let you off for the day." Jess said. "But I guess Pollock can always throw surprises at us like he did this time."

"Yep. Now hurry up and get ready girl. We got to go looking for some houses." Nicole said smiling at Jess.

Jess smiled back at Nicole and went to get ready.

"I have about 10 houses printed out that I found last night in the DC metro area and I figured we could start with those." Jess said as she handed Nicole the papers she had printed out.

"That sounds good to me." Nicole said as she looked at the houses that Jess had found. "Shall we get started?"

"Yes we should." Jess agreed with Nicole.

They had visited 6 of the houses Jess had found online so far and Jess hadn't liked any of them that much. But when they arrived at the 7th house on the list, Jess instantly knew this was the house that she wanted. "Nicole, this house is perfect." Jess said.

"It looks really nice and whoever had it, kept it up well." Nicole said.

"I wonder if we could look inside." Jess asked out loud.

"Let's go see." Nicole suggested since there was a car in the driveway.

The house was a small, two-story, brick house with a small garage and a good sized front and back yard. It also had a moderate sized screened in porch in the back. Jess and Nicole got lucky since the car in the driveway was the realtor's car and she gladly let them have a look inside.

Inside the house had a living room with a gorgeous fireplace, a kitchen that attached on into the dining room. Upstairs there were 4 bedrooms, and the master bedroom had the largest bathroom attached to it. "This room is great for the nursery." Jess said as she looked around the second smallest room. "And this will be mine and Colin's room." Jess laughed as she looked all around the master bedroom and bathroom.

"Of course, you wouldn't have it any other way." Nicole teased.

"This is the house that Colin and I have to have. It's just the right size and in a good neighborhood too." Jess emphasized.

"I fully agree with that Jess. Once Colin gets back you should bring him here and see if he likes it too, which I know he will." Nicole agreed.

"I know he will too." Jess smiled.

**_Thanks so much to all of my reviewers! I didn't mean to fall so far behind but with the holidays, school, and more I've just been almost too busy to write. I'm currently writing chapter 8 now, so it will probably be a couple weeks before I get it up. Please R&R! 4 reviews and I will try to put chapter 8 up. I will try to update my 2 other stories soon. Lexie_**


End file.
